Parisian at heart
by Raven.Borgia
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are getting married, so of course most of the Original family meets in Paris for the occasion. Klaroline, Elejah and Kol/OC at the request of my lovely readers. Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. Warning: mature readers only, mature content of sexual nature in later chapters! Sequel to Writing history together but can be read alone ;) enjoy, R
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my lovelies, we meet again. I have an assignment due tomorrow, so naturally I thought fuck that for the moment and let's give my readers a new story ;) Some of you have asked me for a sequel to '**_**Writing history together'**_** containing Klaroline. I have decided to combine it with another request for a Kol/OC and here we are ;) Do not worry, I have plenty planned for Elejah in the future so no long faces and they will appear in this one as well! I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Always and Forever**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

"I swear vampires can go crazy! If you are going to buy Louboutins, they should be black to let the signature red stand out, not get them in pink!" Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend who was still grinning at her new pair of heels.

Nali just shook her head and grinned at her blond friend. "But they are Louboutins, and Kol is paying so I might as well enjoy myself." she winked.

Caroline just chuckled and went to the kitchen of Klaus' Parisian apartment for a glass of blood. A small smile grazed her soft features as she remembered the beginning of her new life.

_Elena wanted to escape Mystic Falls after Damon's and Stefan's death and Caroline watched her friend helplessly struggling with grief and her new vampire nature. She did her best to help, knowing how it felt to be a new vampire but there was only so much she could do. And so Elena packed her bags and went to England of all places, to find her peace again. And she was happy for her best friend. Elena called after she got there, choosing some university town a couple of hours or so away from London and told her all about the rain, the people and some of their funny habits. She missed the brunette dearly, but could hear she was slowly pulling herself together and offered as much encouragement as she was capable of. _

_Life was slow for a week after her departure until Bonnie stopped by to have a talk, only to announce that she was leaving with Jeremy come end of August for Denver. The younger Gilbert had little to lose by moving away and wanted to finish his degree in art so Bonnie would be joining him, as his girlfriend while studying magic in peace and living a normal human life now that they had a chance to. Caroline hugged her tight, knowing that it would be quite a while before she saw her other best friend and wished her all the best in her new chance at happiness. But after Bonnie left, she could no longer stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. She felt completely lonely for the first time in her human and vampire life. _

_Her best friends were moving away, Tyler was off with the she-wolf while he was meant to be only breaking his sire bond. She has waited for him, saved her heart for a young man who she truly believed could be the one for her, but those thoughts only left a bittersweet taste in her mouth nowadays. She might not have liked Damon for how he treated her as a human, but she could not deny that she would miss his stupid cocky comments from time to time, and Stefan...her friend, her mentor in the life of a vampire...she would miss him just as much as her best friends. She was all alone, stuck in Mystic Falls and forever 17, frozen in the filler year of all things. _

_She wiped her tears angrily and curled up on her bed, letting the anguish consume her when her eyes landed on the drawing sitting on her bedside drawer. She reached for it and caressed his words while her mind thought of him. He was persistent, she had to give him that. Drawings, gifts, daring her to get to know him. And she could tell that with her he was somewhat different, or she would have been dead the first time they used her as his distraction. Yet he never forced her into anything, keeping that grin of his in place while talking to her. God she wanted to slap that grin off his face, arrogant, infuriating Original... She sighed and rolled over onto her back, staring at the ceiling without really seeing it. No matter how charming he was, she was adamant about not letting him weasel his way into her heart. For one, it was broken. And second, she could not just forget about everything he had done to her friends, the pain he has caused in their lives. _

_But he had saved her as well. Healed her with his blood, in the school after Alaric tortured her...she was his first choice many times and he kept persisting even though she made it clear there would never be anything between them. It was infuriating and somewhat...flattering at the same time. She sighed heavily again. All her human dreams were shattered. Her future was unclear and she knew staying in Mystic Falls would only make her go crazy. She would have to leave one day soon anyway, before anyone noticed she was no longer aging. She stood up with a new resolve before she changed her slightly fickle mind and flashed over to his manner, her legs leading the way automatically. _

_She knocked before she lost her nerve and waited patiently for the door to open and his surprised face to greet her._

"_Hello sweetheart. To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, his eyes roaming her curves._

_Only then did Caroline realise she was standing there in her yellow pyjama pants and white tank top. Ooops... 'Smooth Caroline, very smooth. Why didn't you just dance up to him in that Victoria Secret lingerie Damon bought for you?' her mind mocked her mercilessly. _

"_Well, a certain Hybrid made me an offer once. Something along the lines of showing me the worlds... ring any bells?" she asked, trying to play it off nonchalantly._

_His lips pulled up into that infuriatingly cute wolfish smile of his. "And you thought a sleep-over would be a good opportunity to discuss it?" he asked cheekily. _

_She just rolled her eyes. "Forget it then." She turned away to head back home but he was suddenly standing right in front of her._

"_Oh come on, love. Don't be like that. Why don't you come inside and we can talk." he motioned towards the entrance to the manor._

_She huffed softly but turned around and walked in, heading straight for the living room. Klaus followed, a happy little grin on his face as he watched her curves displayed so deliciously in her tight pyjamas. _

And he had kept his promise. It has been almost 11 years since she packed her bags and let him whisk her away to the one place she had dreamed of visiting ever since she was a little girl. Paris. And in 24 hours, she will be married to the king of all hybrids, the alpha male.

She was glad that her mother was not here to see it, for she would have surely disapproved. But on the other hand, she missed her mum greatly. Liz died a few years ago in crossfire when the council in Mystic Falls rebelled against the reappearing supernatural beings. She had mourned her mum's death, knowing she would have had to face it one day anyway due to her immortality, but it was still a struggle to get through that phase. She never thought she would say it one day, but Klaus was perfect in providing her the comfort she needed. He was her shoulder, the one to make her smile and he took care of all necessities which gave her time to mourn in peace. Now, she was just glad that she was happily in love and those who mattered the most to her will be present.

"Where is the gorgeous bride to be?" she heard from the living room and flashed in, only to squeal in delight when she saw Elena who has finally arrived for her wedding with Elijah, from their latest holiday in Singapore. Elena hugged her tight and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"What did we miss?" she asked with a large grin on her face.

Caroline just chuckled and shook her head. "Just some shopping this morning. But tonight, we are celebrating my last night as an uncommitted woman and you better have a good dress for clubbing." she winked.

Elijah stepped forward and pressed a kiss to the blonde's cheek as well, which surprised her slightly. In the years following Elena's turning and her relationship with the oldest existing Original, she got used to Elijah and his slightly stiff but cultured and warm way. "I assure you she has a perfect one for tonight. I was worried she would need an extra suitcase after her shopping on our holiday." He chuckled when Elena teasingly stuck her tongue out at him. "And may I say I will be happy to welcome you in the family. We Mikaelsons may have a minor history of dagger abuse but you will be the most protected bride in the world." He smiled and Caroline smiled at him warmly.

"Thank you Elijah, if only your younger brother was just as polite in his welcome into the family." She chuckled.

"If my heart could actually get hurt, that one would sting sweet cheeks." said Kol as he walked in as well. "I believe my welcome into the family was more than warm." He grinned cheekily.

Caroline frowned at him slightly. "Yes, a little too warm by the way you pinched my-"

"Now now, Kol has learnt his lesson, haven't you brother dearest?" drawled Klaus who walked in after his younger brother.

Kol unconsciously rubbed his neck. "Yes, you almost snapped my head off you dickhead."

"Gentlemen!" Elijah interjected pointedly. "There is no need for such language with the ladies present."

Elena snickered. "Oh I heard you say worse just when you are about to-"

"GUYS!" shouted Caroline, shutting them all up. "We are all spending the night separately, so you might as well drop the sex talk or you will end up so randy you will crash our hen party. Now, you go get yourselves a drink or whatever you have been doing for the past 1000 years and let us get on with out shopping and night out. Now." she growled, in general mode.

Klaus chuckled. "Magnificent, isn't she?" Klaus winked at his bride to be, but dropped the smile when he saw her murderous glare.

"If I were you I would shut up now, she might blue-ball you on your wedding night." snickered Nali from her place on the sofa.

"Your lover is just as crass as you Kol, you have made a good choice." drawled Elijah sarcastically but smiled at the young woman politely before pressing a kiss to Elena's cheek. "Now come, let's leave the ladies to their day and I propose a toast in the drawing room. Shall we?" he motioned for them to move. Klaus bowed to his bride to be, not daring to go anywhere near her while she was shooting daggers with her eyes, and Kol just winked at his lover, a silent promise to sneak up on her at some point during the day to make it a bit more naughty for them both.

Elena just shook her head with a chuckle and pressed Caroline into the sofa. "Breathe and stop frowning or you will get wrinkles. And once you get them, you can't get rid of them as a vampire." She teased, rolling her eyes when Caroline's hand actually flew to her forehead automatically.

She turned to the other girl in the room with a smile. She was a beauty with skin the colour of unrefined cacao, and long raven curls that fell down to her waist. "And you must be Nali, Caroline told me so much about you over the phone." she offered the young woman her hand.

Nali was apparently turned when she was about 20 and has been the one lover Kol has kept for the longest period of time, a whole 2 years. Elena and Elijah haven't met her, but Kol has decided to visit Klaus a few months ago and brought Nali with him, to which Caroline was delighted. She missed girl time and Nali was more than happy to join her on most occasions. Well, when she wasn't busy with Kol. The cheeky Original brother was as bad a teenager and they all knew it from his mannerisms and Caroline from the occasional sounds escaping his bedroom.

"Elena Gilbert. Very nice to meet you, Caroline has told me all about your human days as friends." She grinned.

Elena just chuckled. "Yeah we were bad girls, and that hasn't really changed as far as I am concerned. We have all grown up, but at heart, we will never really get old. Pun intended. Which reminds me, it's not too late to arrange for strippers tonight, if you'd like Care?" she raised an eyebrow teasingly.

They heard a collective growl from the drawing room, which only made them burst into peals of laughter. "I guess not such a good idea," quipped Nali, "but we should definitely go clubbing, I can't wait to wear these new heels." She showed Elena.

The brunette just shook her head. "Pink?" she turned to Caroline. "I am sure you already explained to her the point of contrast in black and red with Louboutins?" she raised an eyebrow.

Caroline huffed. "Of course I have, just because I live in Paris doesn't mind I have gone completely fashion crazy."

Nali just shrugged. "You keep your boring black shoes, I will rock my pink ones. Now, who's up for midday margaritas before we start getting ready for tonight?" she grinned and after receiving happy grins from both her companions left for the kitchen to get them their drinks.

...

The men in the drawing room listened in on their conversation with amusement while tumblers of whiskey were passed around.

"So Niklaus, what shall we do for tonight? You are having a stag do, right?" Kol asked, already mentally plotting the bars they could visit.

The hybrid shrugged. "I would not mind spending a quiet evening with my brothers to celebrate the occasion like cultured men."

Elijah nodded. "Perhaps that would be for the best."

"Oh come on grandpas!" exclaimed Kol. "Live a little, this is boring. Perhaps we should get strippers like Elena suggested." he grinned cheekily.

The aforementioned brunette appeared in the doorway and Elijah immediately knew her polite smile meant trouble. "If we can't have strippers, then neither can you. Or would you like me to tell Caroline where you are taking her for the honeymoon?" she asked Klaus innocently, yet her eyes held a warning.

The hybrid just shook his head, partly in irritation, partly in amusement at the witty girl.

"There's a good hybrid." Her smirk was positively evil this time before she turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, behave. We can hear you just as well as you can hear us and you wouldn't want to have your dirty laundry washed in front of your other brothers, now would you?" she tossed over her shoulder before going back to joining the girls.

The men watched her curvy behind swing elegantly on her way out before taking a sip from their glasses. "Who is she and what have you done with Elena Gilbert, brother?" asked Kol with slight astonishment.

Elijah grinned proudly. "She has grown into the woman hiding inside her protective shell all along. I have to say her sharp tongue can even give me a headache on occasions but other than that, I have nothing to complain about." He admitted turning to Klaus. "What was it that you said earlier? Ah, isn't she magnificent?" he drawled teasingly.

Elena has dealt with her grief over the years and while she was the epitome of a cultured young woman, she could play very dirty and her tongue had a propensity to slice anyone open with its sharpness. But that was why he loved her, serious and teasing, perfectly polite yet dirty minded and oh so intelligent. She was his goddess and they all knew it, including Elena herself.

Kol rolled his eyes. "Am I the only one whose sentimentality died with our human lives?" he drawled cheekily, getting them a refill.

Klaus grinned. "Is that why you have kept Nali at your side for the past two years? Because of your lack of sentimentality?" he teased back, knowing Kol had a soft spot for the dark beauty.

"Oh please, at least we are not in love. She is clever, sexy and up for almost anything when it comes to sex. Why would I not keep her around? Plus, it's not like we haven't had threesomes before when we got bored." He shrugged.

...

Caroline and Elena gasped in the living room at hearing Kol speaking of Nali that way and looked at her for any signs of distress. She just shrugged. "What? It's not like he is lying. You two may be in love with your Mikaelsons, but Kol and I are different. Don't get me wrong, I do love him for being who he is, and he must be fond of me at least to keep me by his side for so long. That is enough for the both of us." she explained.

"His uhm...sexual appetite and promiscuity don't bother you?" asked Elena.

Nali just laughed softly. "As your lover said early, I am just as crass as he is. We have the same taste in women and in men, so why not make our eternity a bit more interesting?" she smiled. She could see the brunette was not judging her, merely being curious just like Caroline had been all those months ago when they met for the first time. Their blonde friend has already heard her story, but Nali was betting Caroline never told Elena out of respect for her new friend.

"How did you two even meet? If you don't mind me asking. I mean, you will see me running around with rollers in my hair and wearing nothing but underwear in a few hours as we get ready, might as well share." she smiled encouragingly, Elijah's soft laugh reaching her ears from the drawing room. She was so attuned to him after almost ten years of being his lover to know the men rather listened in on them then talk.

Nali took a sip from her margarita and started her story as they got comfortable around the living room. "I was turned in 2001, more than 20 years ago, and ironically on my 20th birthday. Speaking of poetic justice and gifts you can't return, right?" she winked at the girls who chuckled. "I was born and raised in Bogota, Colombia. Life was...hard, my mother sold her body in order to feed me and my 5 younger siblings. She was beaten to death when I was only 15, so I had to take over. Father was a useless drunk, always finding himself in trouble until one day he ended up in prison, we had nobody to take care of us. But apparently a lot of tourists enjoyed getting a flavour of the local girls so we got by." She said completely dispassionately, remembering her human life. Elena covered her mouth in shock but didn't interrupt her story, listening patiently.

"Until one day, I have just turned 18 and met this American Journalist. He was kind, wealthy and never touched me in any inappropriate way. He would give me money and clothes in exchange for telling him my story, and about the life in Bogota for his work. And he sent me to school. I managed to get a job in one of the local bars after that and could finally stop with prostitution. Life was starting to look up." she smiled fondly, but her lips soon fell again. "He was shot a year later, but life went on and I was happy. I had friends from the bar and school, and I was celebrating my 20th birthday when a man approached me, he had these...piercing blue eyes, obviously a tourist. I could not resist his gaze, not knowing at the time that he was compelling me. That night, he turned me only to leave me in a dark alley to wake up completely disoriented and starving for blood. For the next decade, I tried to curb in my cravings but never was quite successful. The taste of human blood was divine and once I got the hang of compulsion, I fed as often as I could, revelling in the intoxicating taste." She grinned, she was a wild one after all.

"So one night I was feeding in a deserted alley. She was a beautiful bartender, and tasted slightly exotic when I heard him approach. He felt...powerful and I looked up at that impish grin of his.

"_Mind sharing? She looks like a tasty one." he drawled in that British accent of his and sauntered closer._

_She merely hissed at him. "Go find your own human." _

_He merely laughed and pinned her to the wall. "Now now kitten. Don't play coy with me and share with your elders. And if you are a good little girl, we can go hunt the next one together." He winked._

Caroline chuckled. "Sounds like Kol alright, dirty bugger." She muttered and Elena had to laugh at such a British word escaping the blonde. Apparently she has also been spending too much time around Klaus if she was catching on to his vocabulary.

Nali smiled and continued her story. "So we fed, we hunted for a few more humans and then spent the next three days in bed. Best sex in my life." She chuckled. "But then he left, and I haven't seen him for the next eight years. My siblings were old enough to take care of themselves so after leaving them with some money, I travelled. We met again in Spain two years ago, one of the local vampires was throwing a house party and as always Kol could not resist the chance to meet some beautiful women. We saw each other right at the beginning but danced around the room, teasingly avoiding contact until dawn when he finally approached me.

"_Well hello kitten, short time no see." he winked at her._

"_Not long enough apparently. Found any companions for the night yet?" she drawled in disinterest, but the memory of his touch pushing into the forefront of her mind and despite her words she found herself aroused by his powerful presence._

_He took a deep breath and by his wicked grin she knew he smelled her. "I don't usually drink from the same glass twice, but I think I just did." he purred and had her out of there in seconds. _

"We've been together ever since. Well, as together as you can be with a wicked man like Kol." She chuckled.

Kol was chuckling in the next room at her words, admiring her passion. "What can I say, the girl's got spunk. I like having her around." he grinned wickedly.

"Really Kol? An ex-prostitute with a blood addiction. I honestly can say that your standards haven't changed one bit after being undaggered." drawled Elijah. "No offence Nali, you are a pleasant young woman." He added, knowing the girls could hear them.

"None taken." called Nali from the rook but she was cut off by Elena.

"Elijah Mikaelson, you stop being so judgemental right now or you are not getting any for a week!" the feisty brunette called from the living room.

"Yes dear, just remember the last time you attempted that though." he called back, grinning like a cat who got the cream as he remembered the morning she found out about Caroline's plans to wed Klaus while working on her PhD. That was one hell of a morning...

Elena just huffed and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Am I the only one who does not constantly think about sex? You guys are like a kindergarten!" she exclaimed, not amused at all.

Elena chuckled. "Did you tell Nali of How Klaus courted you?"

Nali just looked at her questioningly, obviously completely clueless.

"Oh that will have to wait while we get ready, and out of the ear shot. Unlike you two, I am not embarrassing my future husband in front of his brothers. Though I have to say his efforts were quite amusing." She giggled before they picked up their bags and went upstairs to get ready for the hen party, leaving to men to find their own entertainment.

**AN: End of chapter one. Like? Let me know ;) x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Assignment done, time for chapter two sweethearts ;) enjoy x**

Elijah winced slightly as another painful scream carried downstairs to the drawing room. The ladies have left upstairs a while ago to get ready for their hen party and could no longer hear their conversation, but the perks of being over a 1000 years old meant the men could still hear them perfectly well.

"I will never understand this phenomena of...waxing." sad Elijah distastefully as he took another sip from his drink, this time thankfully a white Russian instead of the hideously bitter whiskey his brothers seemed to prefer.

Kol chuckled. "Oh come now brother, surely you do not miss women from centuries previous to this one, when such commodities were not available. I for one enjoy this new age smoothness of a woman's body." He grinned.

"Oh for god's sake Care stop twitching or you will get a Brazilian instead of a bikini wax!" came Elena's voice from upstairs.

"I can't help it, hurts like a bitch! You would think as vampires we would no longer feel this so bad, but- FUCK OUCH!" she cursed loudly and Elijah could hear Elena's little sadistic laugh.

He chuckled loudly. "Looks like my lady is torturing your bride to be, Niklaus. I am surprised you are not defending her honour upstairs." He grinned at his hybrid brother.

Klaus shrugged. "It is her wish; she can take care of herself. And I assure you, the results are more than worth it. Both Kol and I can testify to that." he grinned, those thrice damned dimples on full display.

Elijah shrugged. "I prefer my women a little more natural in this department. And there is nothing better than the smell of a clean female flesh without the aid of perfumes." A small grin slipped on his face as he remembered the many times he had taken his lover in the shower before getting her nice and clean and doing it all over again.

"DON'T YOU DARE COME NEAR ME WITH THAT STUFF, YOU HEAR ME!" sounds of struggle followed for a while and then there was silence before. "OUCH! EVIL FREAKIN WAX, DON'T YOU DARE DO THE SECOND ONE- FUCK!" Elena shouted, completely enraged.

"Come on Elena, put the stake down, we love you! It's just a bit of waxing!" they heard Nali, panting in a struggle.

Kol chuckled. "Oh if it wasn't for the words, I would think they were having a threesome up there. Shame that will not happen though." He sighed theatrically. "I am sure Nali would be up for that, but with Elena's and Caroline's morals..."

Elijah chuckled. "You would be surprised brother. Elena once told me that she and Caroline had a little...naturally curious experiment occur when they were fourteen. Between the two of them." He winked.

Klaus' jaw dropped slightly. "I call your bluff. Caroline has never mentioned it before." He whispered in astonishment.

"Probably because of your wolf, brother. I am sure you not too fond of thinking about your bride to be in the arms of another." teased Kol.

The soft growl escaping the hybrid was the only confirmation they needed.

...

"I swear I will get my revenge one day." hissed Elena, trying to sit down after the bikini wax torture.

"Oh come sweetie, don't be like that. Just tonight, I promise I will let you walk around like a beaver for the rest of the eternity." chuckled Caroline cheekily. Oh yes she could be evil but she preferred other, more subtle tactics herself.

Nali plugged in the straighteners and turned to the battle of gazes, one amused and the other furious. "Oh please, like that even hurt so much. You get used to it E, trust me. Now, you wanted to tell me about how Klaus courted you? I hear it took him quite some time." She grinned.

Elena lightened up and chuckled. "Oh you bet. Two years in Mystic Falls plus 11 more until this point. That makes it thirteen years of badgering, out of which they have been sleeping together only for 6."

Nali raised an interested eyebrow and sat down at the vanity, listening carefully while she straightened her long hair.

Caroline winked at Elena. "Fine. Well, just to explain, I have always liked his suave approach, and the way he seemed to want to take care of me...it's just he can be so cocky and powerful, it used to annoy me a bit. Plus, he did turn my ex into a hybrid and made him sired, which basically lead to the destruction of our relationship, so you can imagine I was not exactly happy with him for that. But 11 years ago...Elena and our other best friend Bonnie left Mystic Falls. I felt alone and he was my only ticket into the big world. So we striked a semi-business deal. He would show me the world, take me travelling and spoil me every turn he could, if I planned events for him, to keep up his big bad wolf appearances." She rolled her eyes. "I swear he overdoes it sometimes with the alpha male thing, but then again it can be very sexy, so yeah..." she grinned, knowing she would have been blushing if she was still a mere human.

"Anywho, he has always tried to lure me in with small gifts and these little romantic drawings." She motioned towards a little cork board near the window with several drawings of her done by her lover. Nali walked over and studied them closely.

"These are amazing, almost like a photo of you. He even managed to catch the light so your skin looks soft in the drawing!" she gasped softly.

Caroline nodded. "He is very talented. One of his loves I encourage him in pursuing."

Elena raised an eyebrow. "Encourage how?" she asked, surprised.

Caroline just grinned. "Does the phrase 'draw me like one of your French girls' ring any bell?"

Elena was holding her side, laughing so bad at the poor referencing. "Honestly...hahaha...Titanic reference?" she managed in between giggles.

Nali looked at them quizzically. "Titanic?" she asked, completely lost.

This time Caroline cracked up as well, but they managed to explain the point of the reference to her after calming down.

"What sort of nudes? With paint or graphite?" she asked, interested in his technique.

"Both. He has one in his bedroom and a couple more in his studio. For inspiration or something like that." She rolled her eyes.

Elena chuckled. "Well, you are definitely a Parisian now, so you are one of his French girls." She winked and took a sip from her margarita.

Caroline just shook her head and got on with the story. "Anyway, our arrangement worked without a hitch, but for the first three years here in Paris, it went a little bit like this:

"_Oh come on love, it's just a date. One night, dinner or perhaps someone tasty." He winked. "And the two of us the only company present." _

"_No."_

"_Just one date, I promise sweetheart."_

"_No."_

"_Take a chance, get to know me better! I dare you..." he whispered in her ear. _

"_No." she repeated again, her elbow hitting his ribs. "Plus, you are just recycling your previous phrases. No date, forget it. You promise to be a friend who would show me the world, and a sort of business partner. Dates are not included in the agreement."_

_He growled softly but smiled at her a moment later. "One day sweetheart, mark my words..." _

Nali grinned. "Seriously? You kept saying no to him for three years?! Wow, that takes guts. I mean he could have gotten bored and killed you any minute." she looked at the blonde in puzzlement. "Weren't you afraid?" she asked.

Caroline shook her head. "As strange as it sounds, no. Even when I was on my death bed and thought he was going to finish the job, I still wasn't afraid. Not once." She admitted. "Annoyed, pissed off, sad, doubtful...he has made me feel many unpleasant feelings over the first few years but I was never afraid of him. He has only ever scared me once in my life, and that actually lead to me agreeing on our first date." She chuckled.

Elena rolled her eyes. "One would say Stockholm syndrome comes to mind if I didn't know you were here of your own volition." She snickered.

Nali raised an eyebrow. "You really don't like Klaus, do you?" she asked.

Elena just shrugged. "I used to loathe him, now we are...managing a polite conversation I guess. But that is a story for another time. I want to hear more about this first date. I mean I remember you calling me at like 3 in the morning to talk about it for a few hours before you ran out of breath," she winked at Caroline "but you never told me about how you finally agreed." she questioned curiously.

The blonde chuckled. "Well, it happened late one night on the balcony. I came home completely exhausted after a long day of planning. We had this event coming up, most of Nik's progeny was going to be present and I had my hands full with the preparations." She sighed, smiling softly at the memory of it.

_Her Manolo heels were long gone off her aching feet, discarded in the kitchen where she left her purse and picked up a glass of blood. It was a pleasant spring night and she enjoyed the smell of trees in the air as she stood on the balcony of their apartment. The moon was full, large and casting great amount of light upon the city of lovers and she enjoyed her peace, sipping her blood slowly, the delicate taste of AB positive settling on her tongue._

_A quiet growl interrupted her thoughts as she turned around only to come face to face with a werewolf, sandy-grey fur glistening in the moonlight, his large jade eyes shining bright. Her first instinct was to jump on the railing, balancing effortlessly on the iron, her teeth bared and hissing at the creature. How the hell did a werewolf get into their apartment? Hold on...jade eyes? Weren't werewolves supposed to have amber eyes? She could remember Tyler's when he was shifting and they were amber..._

_She looked at the werewolf who slowly padded closer before sitting down, his head turned to the side as if questioning her actions. Jade eyes...what the-_

"_Klaus?" she asked softly, hesitantly._

_He let out a bark-like sound that sounded like a confirmation and lied down to show her she was safe. _

"_You won't hurt me?" she asked softly, adrenaline still rushing through her immortal veins._

_The wolf shook his head and let out a sound somewhere between a bark and snort, as if he was laughing at her words. She climbed down off the railing and leaned against it as she observed him. He was beautiful as a wolf. His bright intelligent eyes and the colour of his fur suited him very well. He stood up and padded over to her carefully before his snout nudged her hand._

_She hesitantly moved her hand on top of his head and rubbed gently behind his ears. He let out a pleased little growl and leaned into her touch. She chuckled. "Just like a puppy." She mused to herself._

_His eyes shot open and he growled at her, this time warningly. "Okay okay, not a puppy. You are the big bad wolf. Happy? Just don't eat me." she huffed at his touchy nature even in his wolf form._

_He let out another of his little snort-barky sounds and she had the feeling he was laughing at her. Then the second meaning of her words caught up to her and gently tapped his snout. "Pervert. Now, it would be good to know why you decided to attempt giving me a heart attack by turning, but obviously you can't talk. What am I going to do with you like this?" she sighed, she was getting tired._

_His sharp teeth snapped at her arm and for a second she was worried he would bite her but he has only taken her sleeve in his teeth and started tugging her upstairs. She let him lead her towards her bedroom and watched as he sat down in front of her closed door. _

"_Okay, I will have my rest now. You can go do whatever you want." She chuckled but he growled slightly, his paw scratching on her door. "You have got to be kidding me. I am not letting you into my room in your wolf form. God knows when you'll change back. Or you could bite me during one of your dreams. Isn't something supposed to chase you? Matt's dog used to always move his paws while he was sleeping. Matt said it was because he was being chased." She thought, looking at him. _

_He growled at her again, his lids falling down halfway over his intense gaze as if he was scolding her. She huffed. "Oh alright, fine. But just this once. Do NOT get used to this." She hissed softly before opening the door._

_He was inside in less than a second and jumped on her bed, curling up on the left side, because she usually slept on the right. How he knew this, she couldn't guess, but instead of creepy she was thinking cute, because he did look a bit like a lost puppy with those large eyes..._

_She shook her head to clear her thoughts and went into her en suit bathroom, quickly changing into a pair of shorts and tank top for the night. After putting the lights out, she crawled onto her side of the bed and felt him shuffle closer, pressing into her side, his snout sniffing at her belly before placing his head beneath her ribcage. Her hand had a mind of its own and automatically started carding her fingers through his fur. And how soft it was...it felt like the finest hair, not one bit coarse underneath her finger tips. "Good night." She yawned and felt him nuzzle her belly in response before falling asleep._

Caroline chuckled. "Sometimes he still does it. Just changes for the night and sleeps next to me in his wolf form. I think being a hybrid, he misses the nature and being able to shift." She shrugged.

"Well, discarding the fact that it would only take one bite and you could be dead, I think it was actually pretty romantic. And that is why you agreed to the first date?" Nali asked curiously.

The blonde just nodded. "He was so...cute. The next day I agreed to one date. And you know how it goes. One date became two and then three...I noticed that his feelings for me were not only genuine but very serious. It sort of progressed from there." She shrugged.

Elena snickered. "And that is why it took you another three years to let him into your bed?" she teased.

"What? That long?" Nali's eyes were positively the size of tennis balls.

Caroline just shrugged. "That is a story for another time. Right now, we need to get a move on with the hair. And you are burning your tips." She chuckled, noticing that Nali has been holding the straighteners in one place for too long.

"Dammit! Help!"

...

The club was hot, the music loud and the delicious aroma of blood, sweat and arousal heavy in the air. The girls paused at the entrance, leaving their coats with one of the ladies and made their way to the bar. They left the three brothers at home, telling them to go out but not follow them, otherwise it wouldn't be a proper girls night out. They were all wearing their long black coats, not granting them one little look at their attire beneath and left the apartment to the sound of Kol's teasing wolf whistling.

They were playing the catchy hits and beats from the past decade and after a few shots of tequila, the girls decided to take the dance floor by a storm.

The Mikaelsons entered another bar, this time of Kol's choice, and Elijah immediately distasted the loud music but then he sensed them... their women were here and it seemed they haven't been noticed yet. After compelling the first waitress available to get them drinks in the VIP lounge, they headed up the stairs to a balcony overlooking the crowd on the dance floor.

_Watch me move, when I lose when I lose it hard_

_Get you off, with the touch dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing, I noticing you staring_

_You know that I can take it, to the next level, baby_

_Harder than the A list, next one on my hit list_

_Baby, let me blow your mind tonight_

Klaus noticed them first, the three most beautiful women in the whole club, a wide circle around them, giving them the space to dance, pathetic males drooling at the sight of them surrounding the little group. His blonde bride to be surrounded by her two friends, wearing a striking white dress that barely fell to her knees, her ample breasts swaying to the beat of the song along with her tempting hips. What was this one again? Britney something... Blade? Dagger? Spear? He had no fucking clue, but my god was she breathtaking. Her moves were elegant yet provocative, her head thrown back and eyes closed as she relished the music wrapping around her.

_I can't take it take it take no more_

_Never felt like felt like this before_

_Come on get me get me on the floor_

_DJ what you what you waiting for?_

He elbowed Elijah and his older brother followed his gaze to the trio. He bit his lip to prevent a growl escaping him at the sight of his lover, her smooth olive curves wrapped in the tiny black dress she bought in Singapore, held up by only a few metal clasps. It had one shoulder only, back completely bare and the material barely covered her curvy buttocks. Her long hair moved in tandem with her lean curves as she hugged Caroline and they swayed together to the beat. She was magnificent, a goddess who caught the attention of every male in the vicinity. So close, yet with an air of untouchability... it felt like a century has passed without her in his arms, and he wanted her now.

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh._

"What are we looking at?" asked Kol as he passed around the drinks before following their gaze as well. Mhm, he sure would have liked to be a filling in the Caroline-Elena sandwich, they looked hot. His gaze moved to his lover who was the only one wearing black skinny jeans that made her legs look like they went on forever, so delicious, and a red corset that showed off her athletic built. Oh his girl was hot tonight, alright. Suddenly he noticed a man grabbing her hips from behind and she did not mind, dancing with him and even flirting as she turned around and smiled at the attention. Kol froze for a moment. What the hell was that? They have shared partners before, they were not exclusive and he did not love her, yet...the way she flirted with that man did not quite sit well with him. What was that feeling? Was it jealousy? Hardly. It couldn't be. She did not belong to him so why would he feel this way?

"I think it's time to take our women home." growled Klaus.

"Agreed." replied Elijah instantly.

"Do let's." agreed Kol, finished off his drinks and they headed towards the girls in the sea of people. It was going to be a long night...


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: It's about to get hot in the apartment of love, but probably not what you expected ;) I first thought to make this a chapter full of debauchery between each couple...but then I thought of making it a little bit more interesting rather than just sexing it up ;)**

**Fondly,**

**- Raven Mikaelson**

The girls were having a fantastic night when all of a sudden the crowd parted to reveal the three remaining sons of Mikael. Caroline frowned, displeased with such blatant disregard for her wishes of a girls' night and was about to say something when the hybrid stepped forward, bent down slightly and lifted her up as if it was already their wedding day, carrying her out of the club. Elena was about to defend her blond friend when Elijah stepped forward and offered her his hand.

Now you see, Elena knew her lover well after all these years. And while Elijah was a man of honour and his manners were impeccable, she could always read the intent of a gesture in his eyes. The dark pools were swirling with passion, passion for her alone and she knew had she tried to stop him or refuse to leave with dignity, he had no qualms about throwing her over his shoulder like a common caveman. So she offered a small smile and took his hand, letting him lead her out of the club while her eyes promised words of retribution for their disturbance tonight.

Nali pushed away the man that has tempted her into dancing. And what a marvellous dancer he was indeed, yet she could not help a laugh bubble up as she felt his desire pressing into her backside during their dance. So human, and easily excitable due to the shortness of their lives. Kol was in front of her in an instant and while his smile may have been wicked, his eyes held something sinister in them.

He leaned closer and pressed a kiss to her earlobe before whispering softly. "You will wait until I turn around and follow me out of the club, always one pace behind my step. And when we get home, I promise to reward you for being a good girl. Disrespect my order and you will be punished. Am I clear?" he purred.

She felt moisture already pooling in her warming core at his command, one of the carnal games they have begun a long time ago for the fun of it. "Yes, sir." She whispered back, but instead of lowering her gaze like she should have, she looked straight into his eyes, letting her desire shine clearly for her lover. He bit her lip gently, drawing but a drop of blood which he licked lavishly before turning around. And so she followed, knowing tonight will be one to remember. And she didn't even know how right she was at that moment...

...

"You dare pick me up and carry out in the middle of my hen party when I told you not to follow us!" shouted Caroline at her husband to be once he placed her down in the master suite of the apartment.

"Love, listen to me. I could not stand to watch the panting males clamouring for your affection and body in the middle of the crowd! I only wished to protect you." he tried to reason with her, his beautiful jade eyes bright with love for her.

"I can take care of myself! And you!" she poked his chest with her shaking finger. "You should trust me enough to let me protect myself! You should trust me to be loyal to you and your love! I have no need for them, I just wanted to have some fun with my friends on the dance floor, thanks for ruining that." She hissed, pacing like a caged enraged animal.

"It is them I do not trust, can't you see?!" he gripped her arms and made her look into his deep eyes. "I have not spent one night for the past 6 years away from your presence. And tomorrow, I shall truly have you by my side for an eternity. I could not hold myself from spending the night with you, fuck traditions." He whispered heatedly.

Her eyes softened slightly, her hand caressing his cheek. "While your intents are sweet and your love for me warms my heart, all I asked for was one night. And you could not even give me that..." she whispered sadly.

He pulled her close to his body and held her against his chest. "You can have as many nights with your friends as you wish, just let me make you mine for eternity before you do...please." he whispered into her blond locks, taking in the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo.

She sighed, nuzzling against his chest. He was pleading with her, and that has only happened once before in their time spent together. Caroline was a young woman of an independent nature and vowed to herself when she was younger never to let a man rule her life like Klaus was trying to. Yet the anger left her blood and her heart softened at the insecurity he was showing her.

"Alright, you may have my presence tonight, on two condition." She straightened and took a step back.

He nodded. "Name your conditions love." He smiled softly, his dimples so cute she could not help a small responding smile grace her lips briefly.

"Condition number one, after our return from the honeymoon, Nali, Elena and I will be taking a week's long vacation to Milan for the fashion week. Without the presence of you or your brothers. One full week. And I will not take no for an answer, Nik." She said sternly.

The wolf was rising within him as his woman tried to force a separation between them but he silenced it for the moment. She was not merely his woman, but as of tomorrow his wife and he would not dream of treating her less than an equal once they were married. He nodded, even though he felt conflicted by such a promise.

"I need your word, Nik." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest, only emphasizing the low cleavage of her dress, fuelling the passion in his veins further. Yet he held back.

"I give you my word that you can have a week in Milan with the girls. Without my presence or that of my brothers'." He managed to growl out, the words leaving a sour taste in his mouth but when she smiled, he knew it was worth it.

"Condition number two, no sex tonight. Let's hold on to at least one tradition tonight, even if we are not spending it separately." She looked into his eyes before her gaze travelled to his hips, noticing his desires. Yet she thought it would be a reasonable punishment for his behaviour tonight. Plus, she kinda really wanted to stick to at least some of the traditions or they might as well call it a farce.

He shivered slightly at the power of his desire to claim her, make her moan his name in pleasure as he tasted and fed on her flesh, but he knew this was important to her. So once again suppressing his desires, he shook off his jacket before stepping closer.

"Then I shall watch over you and sleep by your side as a wolf, for I fear my desire for you may over come me otherwise." He whispered huskily. He could smell her reaction to his words instantly, but she merely stepped away and headed for the bathroom to change, preferring to do it out of sight to not ignite him any further.

"Alright, be in the bed when I get back." She said before closing the door.

Klaus sighed once more before painlessly shifting and hopping onto the bed. The things he had to do for his one weakness...but it was all worth it, for her affections were what he craved the most in this world. He groaned silently in his mind when she reappeared wearing a thin white chemise and panties. She was stunning, his own Aphrodite. And she will be his for eternity...with such thoughts he cuddled into her side like the many nights before in the past decade and let her gentle touch at the nape of his neck soothe him into sleep.

...

Kol walked leisurely towards the staircase, Nali's heels clicking on the marble floor gently. He could smell the blood and hear the sound of flesh meeting flesh in the kitchen, Elena's pleasured moans carrying throughout the apartment. His brother was already firmly on the task, which only made him grin wider at the anticipation of taking his own lover tonight. He turned abruptly at the foot of the stairs and pulled her body close.

"You have done well, such a good girl." He purred, nipping at the beautiful dark skin of her throat before looking deeply into her eyes, his pupils widening. "You will fall asleep and only awake at the first thrust of my cock into your willing body." He said firmly and caught her falling form. Compulsion in place he carried her up into their bedroom, dominated by the large queen sized bed as the centre piece.

Kol lit a few candles, preferring the soft light glistening against her smooth skin than the force of a light bulb as he stripped her gently and placed her upon the bed. He walked into their closet and pulled out one of the small metal suitcases that carried his ropes. Bondage was not foreign to either of them and occasionally they would make use of it during play time. He tied her arms firmly but knew that if she really pulled hard enough, she could easily be free. Never before has she yet tried to escape his bonds. Of course she was conscious every time he set them in place. But the surprise would surely be worth it, he grinned.

Ropes fastened, he spread her thighs, delighting at the smell of her moist core before slowly sliding home, watching her face carefully for the moment of surprised awakening. And he was not disappointed.

Nali's back arched and she took a shuddering breath, her eyes opening instantly as she felt him filling her so deeply. For a moment she was a bit hazy and disoriented before she felt the ropes around her wrists and looked up at his face, hovering above her with that ever present wicked grin. And then it dawned on her.

"You compelled me..." she whispered, completely astonished as he thrust a second time inside her dripping core.

"Of course, all in the name of fun." He grinned and thrust harder into her willing flesh.

That bastard! How fucking dare he?! She pulled on the ropes with sufficient force, breaking the headboard as he arms were let loose and dislodged him from her body.

"How dare you compel me? None once did you stoop so low in the last two years, but now you look like nothing happened." She hissed, getting off the bed and picking up a bathrobe from the floor, where she left it this morning.

"What the fuck? It's just a small compulsion for the surprise. Don't act like you didn't enjoy it a moment ago." He stood up and walked over to her, his grin still persistent.

She growled and snapped his neck in a moment of rage. Tit for tat.

She headed into the kitchen form some blood and to cool off her rage, but all she found was a few broken chairs, glass on the floor, Elijah wearing nothing but Caroline's yellow apron and Elena covered in slowly healing bite marks, just shrugging on her tiny dress.

"Err sorry, I'll leave." She mumbled and turned around.

"No it's okay, our...discussion is over for the moment." Said Elena as she walked over to her, careful of the glass. "Are you okay? Where's Kol?" she asked confused.

Nali turned around and looked at her, unshed tears shining in her eyes. "He's upstairs. I...snapped his neck." She admitted softly.

"What? Why?" asked the bewildered brunette. Caroline said those two never fought, since they had such great sex. But this looked like more than a spat.

"He compelled me..." she whispered. "He's never done it before...and I know he didn't want to hurt me, he just wanted me out so he could tie me up as a surprise but...why would he compel me? Why take my free will away?" she asked softly.

Elena gave her a warm hug and rubbed her back. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll be okay. We'll sort it out." She said softly. They became fast friends and Elena knew that with Bonnie's voluntary absence from their lives, Nali would be their third 'wing woman'. Sort of like Powerpuff Girls but less cheesy...

She shook the thoughts out of her head when a furious Kol appeared in the doorway, completely unconcerned for his nudity. She stood in front of Nali, facing the youngest of Mikaelson brothers with a straight face.

"How dare you snap my neck woman?" he growled, his eyes piercing Nali's.

"How dare you take away the free will of a woman gracious enough to not only warm your bed for two years, but someone who cares for you deeply?" hissed back Elena. "In all the ten years I have been with Elijah, not once did he abuse his power in that way, no matter what surprise he planned for me. How dare you, is the question."

Elijah just watched her flaming eyes, burning his brother eyes metaphorically. She was magnificent and he wished they could go with round two, right about now...

Kol growled. "Step aside Gilbert, or I will move you."

"You will speak to the lady with respect." Frowned Elijah at him, from his place against fridge. Of course the effect was kind of ruined by the sunny yellow apron he was wearing.

"Elena..." came Nali's soft voice from behind her. "Would you like to spend a girls' night with me?" she asked, not even looking at Kol.

Elena looked over at Elijah before she turned around and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Why of course. You can tell all about your ex lover. What was her name again?" she tried to look contemplative but felt Elijah's gaze narrowing as it scanned her face. "Ah yes Rosaria, beautiful name. Perhaps you can even show me how the two of you liked to pass the time." She winked, seeing Nali catching up to her show.

The dark skinned beauty hugged her loosely around the waist with a grin. "Why of course, it would be my *pleasure*." She purred.

Elijah growled slightly and pulled Elena to his side by her arm. "We are not done yet."

Elena took her arm out of his grasp and smiled sweetly while her eyes already burned with resolve. "I love you Elijah...but you do not own me. Once you told me, in a slight moment of chauvinistic insanity, that it would not count for me as cheating if I was to be with a woman. You wouldn't want to have double standards, now would you?" she purred before leaning closer to his ear and whispering. "And now you can count every second of tonight that I will spend away from you, possibly in the arms of another. For the way you behaved tonight, I think it fair. I am merely getting back to girl time before you interrupted us." She bit his ear lobe before moving away out of his reach. She took Nali's hand and pulled her upstairs into one of the guest rooms, locking the door after them firmly.

Kol rubbed his aching neck before picking up a bottle of whiskey and gulping down a few hearty mouthfuls, looking at his brother who was still frozen in place by Elena's words. He had to give it to her, she had the Petrova fire, a fair match for his brother. But that was not his concern right now...

"We screwed up, didn't we?" he drawled, addressing his still half naked brother.

Elijah growled at him before taking him by the throat. He was taller and older in human years, meaning a little bit stronger than his brother even though they were born into eternity the same night. "You listen to me, and you do it carefully my dear brother. Young Nali may be the only woman who will tolerate your fickle nature and immaturity. She is truly a prize to bear on your arm and while she would not admit it out loud, I am sure of her love for you." he hissed, squeezing the younger man's throat a bit harder. "So you better pull your head out of your arse and realise what you have almost lost tonight."

Elijah released his hold before flashing up into the bedroom he shared with Elena. It smelled of her, only hurting him more for the cruel punishment bestowed upon him. They had very few quarrels, none too serious. And he knew he desired none other than her. Yet he and his brothers have gone against the wishes of their lovers, and for their own pleasure brought them back home. He could see why it angered her. And it was that anger in her face, the passion in her eyes that turned their earlier argument in the kitchen into intimacy. Not 20 minutes ago, he had claimed her body and brought her pleasure bent over the kitchen table, yet he had no claim on her now. He did not own her and only hoped she spoke hasty words, instead of truth about tonight with Nali.

Kol was finishing his bottle of Jack Daniels in the kitchen as his mind whirled too fast for him to comprehend. Yes, he liked Nali. She was fun, adventurous, gorgeous, wicked...in all the right ways. And yet first the fright and then the fire in hatred in her eyes at his actions did not go unnoticed to his gaze. And he had never seen her look at him that way. He had always treated her well, right? So what was her fucking problem?

He did realise however that he had truly never before used the compulsion on her, he never had need of it. And he only meant it as a surprise, he didn't make her kill anyone... Killing was fun! He used to do that loads before he met her. Now, they would kill occasionally, but come on! Snatch-eat-erase? He was a fucking original, he could do better.

But could he part with her? Thoughts such as these plagued his mind before he headed upstairs and knocked on the door of the guest room politely. He expected Elena to be the one to open the door, yet Nali surprised him by answering herself. She stood there, her face emotionless for the first time since he had known her as she regarded him silently.

"May we speak? In private." He nodded to her respectfully. He had never spent such a long time with one woman, so there has never been any need for such gestures. Yet he found himself making an effort for a young woman, barely two decades old in vampire years. She nodded and followed him into their bedroom.

Elena sighed and walked into the bedroom they shared with her lover. He was standing by the window in complete darkness, gazing over the streets of Paris. She walked over to him and ran a hand down his bare spine.

"You came early. I did not expect you to be within my reach quite so soon." he said softly, not moving.

She stepped next to him and looked upon the view in front of her as well. "I believe they are on a way to recovery if your brother doesn't screw up again. She loves him...and I believe she is *in* love with him, yet her happiness is hanging by a thread. She has lacked love in her life for a long time..." she whispered.

He finally turned towards her. "Did she reveal this to you while you were held in her arms?" he asked quietly.

Elena shook her head, not looking at him. "It was I who held her...while she cried her sorrows away, and I provided comfort only a good friend is capable of. Believe it or not, but I am a faithful creature." She drawled sarcastically. "You should know it after ten years Elijah."

He nodded. "I know sweetheart. Forgive me my way tonight. We merely saw your dancing and could not resist."

She shook her head. "Save the explanations and bury the evening's events. But remember this; I will not be lead out of any place by a man like a submissive little wife or an obedient whore. I follow your guidance when necessary for political and social reasons as your standing dictates, you know of my diplomatic nature. But I make my own decisions and tonight was supposed to be our night, just us girls."

Elijah nodded. "It will not happen again. Accept my apology." He offered her his hand which she accepted and let him press a soft kiss to her open wrist in a sign of trust.

"And you accept mine for my unkind words. They were merely meant to sting, not cause doubts of my love or loyalties to you." she said softly and stepped closer.

He kissed her tenderly, cupping her face in his large warm hand. She rubbed his chest with her soft palm and stepped into his safe arms.

"Will they be alright? I had a word with Kol as well." Asked Elijah in between butterfly kisses to her throat.

"Hmmm...we shall see tomorrow at breakfast. Now, make love to me." she whispered and let him carry her to their bed in a passionate embrace.

That night, the bride and groom slept peacefully with the prospect of their eternity, Elena and Elijah made love into the early hours of the morning before finally falling asleep exhausted and sated, while Kol made a decision that would forever alter his eternity...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here we go sweethearts, the last chapter of this story with a one day delay due to battling fever, my apologies. Enjoy the wedding ;) x**

Elijah woke up to an empty cold bed and turned on his side, closing his eyes once more and let his senses feel her within the house. He could hear her humming one of her favourite lullabies and smiled, knowing she was most likely making breakfast. So after donning some sleeping pants, he followed the delicious scent of coffee and something...something fried perhaps...to the kitchen. He leaned against the doorframe to observe her petite feminine frame covered by nothing but a crimson silk robe he had bought her in Singapore, her curves on display for his hungry eyes as she moved through the kitchen and danced around a large frying pan.

"Good morning, my love."

He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke to him without turning and walked over, hugging her around the waist as he looked over her shoulder.

"Hmmm you spoil us, my lovely Elena. Crepes for the whole house, which may just spike my jealousy at others tasting the fruits of your culinary skills." He chuckled and nipped her neck.

She shuddered lightly at both his words as she plated another portion. "And I have made my special blood cause as well to be mixed with strawberries." She grinned. "Now be a dear and take this up to the lovebirds. The groom was slowly stirring when I was passing by their room in the corridor earlier and Care is still resting. They should enjoy breakfast in bed." The brunette added while artfully placing strawberries around the plates and covering them in the mixture of melted chocolate and AB positive.

"I find myself a lucky man by your side." He whispered in her ear.

"Yet you do not grace me with a kiss good morning. Your manners seem to have left you." She chuckled and squealed the next moment when he turned her around and picked her up effortlessly until her long lean legs were wrapped around his hips.

"Apologies, I was too caught up in thoughts of wishing you good morning in a more...intimate manner." He purred before connecting their lips hungrily.

"Well would you look at that? Seriously, you need to get a camera. I bet your footage would make quite a lot on the market." They heard the snickering voice of the youngest Mikaelson man and separated, throwing him a glare each.

Elena noticed that he and Nali were holding hands as they stepped into the kitchen. "Awww, our resident pervert is back in form after last night's debacle." Drawled Elena in response before adding. "I conclude that making up went well?" she raised an amused eyebrow as Nali winked at her.

"Yes yes, none of your business." he gestured nonchalantly before noticing the food. "Breakfast? I am impressed."

"Wait till you taste it." Chuckled Elijah before picking up the tray for the lovebirds and leaving for delivery.

"Please sit, we will eat shortly." Smiled Elena and got back to finishing the last batch.

The two couples were enjoying a relatively peaceful breakfast, if you ignore Nali's constant squirming due to Kol's hand doing god-knows-what underneath the table, Kol's dirty jokes, Elijah's hungry eyes upon Elena and the cook herself annoyed with everything going around the table. Just peachy.

"EEEEEEP!" sounded from the stairs before Elena found herself and her chair crashing to the floor with her lap full of blond and half naked Caroline. "Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you, you know how much I *loooooove* your blood sauce!" she grinned happily.

Elena chuckled. "And you came to thank me wearing your tiny pyjamas when you know we will be upstairs in 15 minutes?" she asked, completely amused at her giddy friend. But then again, who wouldn't be giddy on their wedding day?

Forgoing any notion of finishing her breakfast in peace, Elena pulled them both up from the floor before chuckling. "Alright, forget it. It was my pleasure to cook for you this morning but we have preparations to do." She looked at her lover and gave him a tender smile. "Can I rely on you to have the broom party out of here with everything you need in half an hour?" she asked.

Elijah raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Broom party?"

Elena just shrugged. "Groom brothers, brooms in short. Now, will you do it?"

Elijah just chuckled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Anything for you love." He winked and pulled Kol up the stairs by the scruff of his neck, a small sadistic smile never leaving his face at the protesting brother's shouting.

Elena just shook her head and looked at the bride-to-be. "Now you missy, have another blood bag and Nali and I have prepared a treat for you." she winked.

...

Caroline mused at how wonderful her two best friends were. Elena had cheekily filled her lover's Jacuzzi with jasmine and almond oils and now they were all three soaking contently while they sipped on some champagne, courtesy of Nali's devious planning.

"Careful, don't dip your hair just yet. Let the Moroccan oils work its magic. I swear my hair would not survive without that particular treat every month." winked Elena at her blonde friend.

Caroline just smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in their perfectly peaceful afternoon. Everything was arranged, including the cars to the Louvre, where the ceremony would be taking place due to a few heftily placed compulsions. It was there Nik asked her to marry him and she could not have wished for a more beautiful venue, surrounded by art, history and so many sublime creations.

They have decided on a small private ceremony, Elena and Nali both had their own dresses as bridesmaids and Caroline had her own picked for a few months now. It has all been so smooth; she could not quite grasp the stress all the wedding planners talked about. All they had left to do was prepare themselves, grab their flowers and be on their way.

She was so ready to start her new life as a wife to the most powerful hybrid on the Earth. They both had their issues with what past had brought upon their shoulders yet she knew they could deal with anything that the future had to throw at them. United they stood, and only now she realised that if they were to separate and not aid their love in growing, they would fall. For what was eternity without someone to share it with?

"Thank you. Both of you." she smiled and brought up her champagne glass for a toast. "To us, the best friends we could ever hope to be. To tonight, to our eternity and to being the women of the most powerful men in the world." She smiled slyly.

A mere decade ago, she would have never guessed they would end up in this position of privilege and have such loving partners. Tonight, she could not imagine it any other way.

"To our beautiful bride and wolfy groom." winked Nali.

"To you, my dear Care. To your happiness and the prosperity of your marriage. I wish you all the joys in the world." Smiled Elena and they toasted happily before finishing their bath and started on their preparations.

Nali applied very light and natural make up to Caroline's soft features, emphasizing her large blue eyes with soft mascara, her lips the colour of blood that symbolised their eternal life force. In the meanwhile Elena arranged her natural curls into a tight chignon to let her beautiful heart shaped face shine. "You will be the most beautiful bride in the history." She smiled at her blond friend before finally allowing her to look in the mirror.

Caroline smiled. "Thank you for your help, I could not imagine getting ready alone. I feel so beautiful it's overwhelming." She chuckled and tried to suppress tears in order not to destroy Nali's work.

"Come, dress time!" grinned Elena who was still in her underwear along with Nali. They wanted to make sure Caroline was happy and everything was perfect before putting on their dresses and quickly getting ready.

The blond has chosen a stunning floor-length sleeveless gown by Carolina Herrera with soft lace neckline and wide straps going over her toned shoulders until the sweetheart silk neckline that hugged her body non-too-tight until flaring out more naturally around her thighs into a trail to the floor. Neither girl has ever seen a more beautiful bride as they helped her in front of the full size mirror and admired her beauty.

"You are all ready. We will get the flowers downstairs, just let us quickly get ready and we will be on our way." Smiled Nali as Elena and she went through with their own preparation at lightning speed.

They have agreed to match dresses with Caroline's lipstick and red roses, so they found their own dresses in the classic crimson colour. Nali's a short, just above the knee with no straps and Elena's long, Greek style wrapped gown that reached the floor. A few more details were sorted before Elena texted her lover they were on their way.

Klaus and one of the vampire ministers were waiting by the statue of Artemis on the hunt, Elijah and Kol by his side as wingmen and witnesses. Nali walked in first, carrying a single red rose and joined Kol behind Klaus. Caroline stepped in on the arm of her best friend who promised to give her away as the only one who had shared life with her in Mystic Falls. She was saying goodbye to being that insecure little girl from small town, and embracing the world with her new husband. As she stood next to her lover, Caroline looked absolutely magnificent. It seemed that Klaus was just as speechless by her beauty as the rest of the present for he only pressed a kiss to her knuckles, his gaze never leaving her form.

Elena stood behind Caroline with her lover and smiled brightly at the beautiful couple in front of her. She may never be content with Klaus in her life but to see her best friend so happy and radiant, it was well worth the small sacrifices on her part. The ceremony was short, simple and very sweet as they spoke their vows of love and exchanged wedding bands, promising an eternity of love and happiness.

They came back to the apartment and the girls helped Caroline changed into a simple short white dress for their journey to the honeymoon destination and packed a few last necessities before saying goodbye to the newlyweds who had a plane to catch.

Nali brushed off a tear as they waved at them for the last time from the balcony. Kol noticed and hugged her close. "You know I will never ask you to marry me." He drawled cheekily.

She just elbowed him non-too-gently. "First off, never is a very long time for a vampire. And second, who says I would say yes? You are insufferable." She shot back and turned to look at him.

He just grinned at her cheekily and offered her his arm. "The newlyweds will most likely spend the night in each other's arms, why not follow their example?" he winked.

She just rolled her eyes but took the offered arm. "Lead the way Casanova. And you better make up for the ruined surprise last night." She grinned and off they went.

Elena shook her head in exasperation before placing the last of her dresses into the suitcase. "We have about an hour to get to the airport. I have packed your suits already, but could you please get my cosmetics bag?" she called to her lover who was in the shower.

"I shall be out in a minute!" as he started drying off.

Elena stretched her tired muscles before taking off the beautiful dress, knowing she would forever have fond memories of tonight connected to it. It would be one to preserve for the grand celebration that would surely occur at the anniversary of the couples' wedding. She reached for the royal purple short dress left on the bed so she could change when she felt his touch on her waist.

"You looked so beautiful, giving Caroline away." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Thank you. It will be a happy memory, but I am ready to leave Paris in all honesty. I want to go home." She said softly and pressed her palm over his still damp chest, right above his heart.

"I cannot wait to make love to you in our bed..." he whispered softly in her ear before placing one more tender kiss upon her lips and getting ready for their flight, leaving the naughty couple in the apartment of love.

...

Dubai. Caroline was completely freaking out at the gorgeous metropolis and noticed her husband's content smile. She was a married woman and he was the love of her eternity.

"Husband..." she whispered softly, catching the swirl of emotions in his beautiful jade eyes as he pressed a kiss to the inside of her wrist.

"Yes wife?" he asked lovingly and she curled into his side on their way to the hotel.

It was grand, opulent and so breathtaking... She could find no other words for it. Yet the hotel was not on her mind, she wanted to start her wedding night and she wanted him right now. He could smell the sweet scent of her arousal in the elevator and it took every last bit of his control to not take her right there and then. But once in the room, it was as if they were both gone, their bodies taking over the passionate act know to all, animals, humans and all supernatural creatures alike.

A symphony of flesh meeting flesh, pleasured whimpers and soft words pleading for more...always more as he finally slid home, the two of them becoming one and feeling complete since the first time they have met. It has been a long journey and they had an eternity stretching out in front of them, but all that existed right now, was the love and passion that made them one.

No words were spoken; none were needed on their way to the highest peak, letting the pleasure crush over them in waves as her heated core gripped him as if never wishing to let him go. And if he could, he would never part with her again.

FIN.


End file.
